


The Taste of Jealousy

by TobytheWise



Series: Succubus Magnus Verse [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Magnus Bane, M/M, Marking, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Succubus Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Magnus isn't sure why he decided to go to the Institute and watch Alec spar. Sitting here, largely pregnant, smelling the lust coming from all the people watching, Magnus guesses it probably wasn't his brightest idea. The bright idea comes after when he grabs Alec in the middle of the training room, kisses him and portals him straight into their bed, determined to make Alec his all over again.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Succubus Magnus Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778938
Comments: 16
Kudos: 282





	The Taste of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColorfulWarlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/gifts).



> This is written for the mostly love human <3 Hika participated in Content for Change and requested a timestamp for Succubus Magnus :D   
> If you'd like a fic and fanart of your own, please check out the post [HERE](https://tobythewise.tumblr.com/post/620204297720872960/tobythewise-black-lives-matter-fundraiser-in)for more details.

Magnus walks through the Institute, stopping to say hi to Underhill along the way. Well, maybe walk isn’t the right word, more like waddle. His belly is starting to offset his balance, his stancing widening to accommodate. He rubs at his lower back as he goes, nodding at anyone he passes along the way. 

“I don’t know, Alec,” Magnus hears, following the sound of Jace’s voice to the training room. “I’m thinking mated life has made you soft. You become a baby daddy and start slacking.” Jace chuckles. “Next thing you know and you’re sporting a proper dad bod.”

Just as Magnus turns around the corner, Jace lets out a grunt and Magnus is greeted with the sight of Alec flipping Jace onto his back, looking down at him with a wide grin. “You worry about your fighting technique and I’ll worry about my dad bod, alright?”

Jace rolls his eyes, taking Alec’s hand and letting him pull him to his feet. He pats Alec on the shoulder as he looks over to where Magnus stands. “Speaking of baby daddies.”

Magnus touches his round belly that’s currently stretching one of his favorite shirts to the absolute brim. If he breathes funny he has a feeling it’ll burst open. But for now it’s his favorite so he’s hoping it’ll stay intact by sheer force of will. “I’d be careful if I were you,” Magnus says with a grin. 

“Why’s that?” Jace asks, just before Alec’s staff connects with the back of Jace’s legs, swiping out and making Jace fall on his ass. Again. “No far,” Jace whines. 

“If I can stay focused with Magnus in the room, you should be able to as well,” Alec says with a snort, stopping to kiss the side of Magnus’ head before going back to the middle of the training room. 

Magnus finds a seat to the side, watching as the shadowhunters train and spar. The little one inside his belly flips, kicking Magnus’ side. He presses his hand at the same place, smiling wide when they kick again. 

“Oh,” Jace calls out, his voice teasing. “You’re fighting even harder now. Trying to show off for your audience?”

Magnus opens his mouth to comment when he hears a couple of giggles come from the corner of the training room. His lips shut tight as he looks over, finding two younger Shadowhunters watching Jace and Alec spar. 

Normally, Magnus wouldn’t mind. If Magnus was human, he would have no reason to be jealous. The Shadowhunters seem to be taking the two in, watching their technique. But Magnus isn’t human. And because he’s a succubus, he can  _ smell _ the lust rolling off the two in waves, filling the training room until Magnus is practically choking on it. 

He wraps his arms around his belly, suddenly feeling huge. Once upon a time, he would be able to jump into that sparring match without a problem, going against these boys tit for tat. But now Alec won’t allow it, being overprotective of every little thing Magnus does. By Lilith, why did he think coming here was such a good idea?

To make himself feel better, Magnus snaps his fingers, conjuring himself a bag of salt and vinegar chips. He digs in, just barely stopping a moan from leaving his lips. Just what he needed to soothe his frayed nerves. 

Magnus sits back, watching as the boys continue to spar. His eyes looking Alec up and down, his Shadowhunter a force to be reckoned with. He’s swift and quick, his movements confident from years of training and practice. Alec grunts and the sound goes straight to Magnus’ cock, a noise he is  _ intimately _ familiar with. Sweat drips from Alec’s temple, slowly sliding down the side of his head and Magnus wants to lick it away, positive the salty taste would be even better than these chips. 

Alec looks over, smiling gently before seeing the bag of chips. “Magnus,” he says, his voice deeper than before. “Are those really a good idea? I know all that salt will only make your ankles swollen.”

With Alec looking away, Jace uses the opportunity to take Alec down. Jace is practically in Alec’s lap, looking down at Alec with a cocky smile. Magnus doesn’t like it. Doesn’t like the stink of lust rising even higher in the room. His hands tighten around his bag of chips, uncaring that every single chip is slowly crushing in his grip. He tosses the entire bag over his shoulder as he stands up, knowing it’s disappeared before hitting the floor. 

Magnus straightens his shoulders, trying his best to walk with grace and determination towards Alec. He shoves Jace away before helping Alec to his feet. Alec smiles at him, his eyes bright. He opens his mouth to say something but Magnus isn’t having it. Not at all. 

Magnus grabs the back of Alec’s neck and pulls him into a kiss. He hears an awkward chuckle from Jace but he doesn’t care,  _ needing _ to get his mouth on Alec, needing to let everyone in the room know who Alec belongs to. A possessiveness rises up in Magnus’ chest, one that’ll only be quenched by marking up Alec until there’s no fucking doubt that they’re together, that they’re  _ mates _ . 

Alec doesn’t stand there idly. His hands go to Magnus’ back, one of them sliding down and cupping Magnus’ ass which in turn makes Magnus moan. Magnus’ belly presses up against Alec’s, just another reminder that Alec is his. He’s carrying  _ Alec’s _ baby. 

“Fuck, Magnus,” Alec whispers against Magnus’ lips, pulling back and looking around with wide eyes. “Uh.”

But Magnus isn’t embarrassed, not of this. He waves his hand just behind Alec’s back before  _ pushing _ Alec through. When he steps through, he finds Alec just where he wants him, stretched out on their bed. 

“Was that really necessary?” Alec asks with a grin that tells Magnus he knows  _ exactly _ what this is all about. 

“Yes. Now shut up and get naked.”

When Alec doesn’t move fast enough, Magnus snaps his fingers, using his magic instead. Alec laughs brightly as he opens his arms, helping Magnus straddle his waist. “You’re perfect," Alec tells him. 

Magnus on the other hand rolls his eyes. “I’m horny. And weirdly jealous. And you do  _ not _ have a dad bod.”

Alec’s eyes widen. “You?  _ You’re _ jealous?”

“No. Yes. Maybe. Okay. Just a little bit. But in my defense you can’t  _ smell _ them like I can.”

Alec frowns. “Smell who?”

“Your posse. They were all getting hot and bothered watching you spar.” Magnus pouts. “Now, can I please just fuck you already?”

Alec’s hands slide up his thighs before resting on either side of his round belly. “Yeah. You can fuck me already,” Alec says softly, looking up into Magnus’ eyes. “Or ya know, we could make love instead.”

“Fine,” Magnus says, flopping down onto his back with a long, drawn out sigh, really milking it for the dramatic effect. Alec just laughs as he shakes his head, following Magnus down. Alec buries his face against Magnus’ throat, sucking on the sensitive skin, making Magnus’ body light up with pleasure. 

“I’m supposed to be marking  _ you _ .”

Alec bites down, worrying the skin between his teeth until Magnus is positive he’ll have a lovely purple mark there tomorrow. Instead of moving away, Alec pulls back only enough to bare his throat for Magnus’ mouth. The gesture tugs at Magnus’ heart and he gladly dives in, kissing Alec’s throat before latching his mouth onto it in order to make a mark. Alec whimpers, his hips riding down against Magnus’ hip. His erection is hot and hard, making Magnus’ own throb with need. 

With one last kiss, Magnus pushes Alec away. “Need you.” And then Magnus adds, “and don’t say I already have you. I need your dick in my ass.”

Alec chuckles warmly, the sound filling Magnus’ chest with fluttering. Alec moves away until he’s standing at the end of the bed. He grabs Magnus’ ankle, tugging him down until his ass is at the end of the bed, his heels pressed onto Alec’s shoulders. “Just sit back and enjoy, baby.”

And then Alec is diving in. His hot, wiggly tongue plays with Magnus’ hole and it’s as close to a religious experience as Magnus will ever have. He closes his eyes, letting out a groan of pleasure as his body tenses. That talented tongue knows exactly what Magnus likes and before Magnus knows it, Alec is pushing in a slick finger alongside his tongue. 

“Oh fuck. Alexander! It’s so good.”

Magnus’ hand reaches down to his cock but then a hand is gripping his wrist, shoving his hand away. “Mine,” Alec growls out, looking up over Magnus’ round belly. His eyes are shining with bright blue, something that started to happen during sex once they mated. “I can taste your energy in the air. It’s fucking delicious and there’s no way I’m not getting my fill because you couldn’t keep your hands off your cock.”

“Jesus Christ,” Magnus hisses out, his cheeks turning hot. “I can’t take it when you talk like that, Alexander.”

“You started it by kissing me in the training room for everyone to see,” Alec says back before standing up and grabbing Magnus’ hips tight. “Slick me up, Magnus.”

Magnus waves his hand, slicking his hole and Alec’s cock. His legs wrap around Alec’s middle and then  _ finally _ Alec is pushing forward. Magnus cries out as he’s filled, his hole stretching around Alec’s cock. The burn feels so fucking good and when he finally opens his eyes, the room is absolutely  _ filled _ with light blue wisps, coming from both of them. 

“Go on,” Alec says, his breathing heavy as he looks down at Magnus with nothing but love in his eyes. “Take it all.”

Magnus opens his lips, sucking in a sharp breath as he pulls all the sexual energy from the room. Fuck, it’s delicious, primed and ripe. It soothes his aching muscles and fills his body with pleasure. His toes curl where they sit at the bottom of Alec’s back. It’s overwhelming, to literally taste the adoration and love Alec feels for him, Magnus has never had anything like this before in all his life before Alec found him. 

“Alexander,” Magnus moans as Alec slams into him, fucking him hard and fast. His orgasm is racing towards him and he wants Alec to feel just a sliver of how he’s feeling. He reaches out, taking Alec’s hand in his own and bringing it to the center of his chest. 

“By the fucking Angel,” Alec gasps out the moment Magnus sends a pulse of sexual energy into his body. Alec’s hips stutter, slamming into Magnus before tensing. Magnus moans as he feels Alec come inside of him, filling him up. 

Alec stays there a moment and Magnus’ mouth waters, smelling how sated he’s made his mate. It’s a heady feeling, one he focuses on instead of thinking about how he’s still so fucking hard. 

“I’ve got you,” Alec murmurs as he hunches over, taking Magnus’ cock into his mouth. His fingers swirl over Magnus’ wet, cum covered hole before plunging inside, massaging Magnus’ inner walls deftly. 

“Yes. Right there, Alexander.”

It doesn’t take long for Magnus to come, chanting Alec’s name over and over like a desperate prayer. As he comes down from the high of orgasm, he finds himself resting on his pillow, Alec at his side. He turns fully away from Alec, grabbing his wrist and tugging him until Alec is spooned up behind him. He gently places Alec’s hand on his belly, that big, archer hand covering his bump makes his throat tight with emotion. 

“I love you,” he gets out, taking a steadying breath. 

Alec nuzzles against his shoulder. “I love you, too. So much.”

Magnus looks over his shoulder, finding hazel eyes again and smiling. Just then, Magnus is hit with a burning sensation at the back of his throat and he groans. “You were right. Should have skipped those fucking chips.”

“That’s okay,” Alec says, never one to say I told you so. “I’ll get some pillows so you can sleep with your chest raised up again.”

“You always take such good care of me.”

“Because you’re  _ mine _ ,” Alec states, mirroring the possessiveness Magnus was feeling earlier. What a pair they are, Magnus thinks with a smile. He kisses Alec’s lips gently as Alec’s hand rubs random patterns against his belly. 

“That I am, darling,” Magnus says, meaning it with every fiber of his being. “That I am.”


End file.
